An Angels Taken Wings
by FairyWonder
Summary: Rapunzel is an angel sent to help lost wandering souls find their way to heaven so when Jack Overland dies, she is sent to help his wayward soul. Though when Manny takes him as a guardian Rapunzel is trapped between the bounds of her duties and dimensions to retrieve Jacks soul, and she can never leave. Left on Earth she lives as an immortal and finds hope in the form of friends.


"Dearest Rapunzel go an help wayward soul Jack Frost. His death time : 9 : 45 : 13. Aid him in his travel to us."

"Yes sir." Rapunzel said, and bowed. She walked to the portal and took one last glance behind her. Something about this trip bothered her but she shook it off. Smiling she jumped through her beautiful golden wings spreading around her as she dove to the planet they called Earth. Being a celestial spirit she could easily pass through dimensions. Rapunzel made it into Earth's dimension and smiled, resting her feet in the dirt. Earth had to be her favorite planet, the grass, the dirt, just the as she had dreamed them to be. Though Earth was a very dangerous planet. Angels, such as herself could not stay within the Earth's dimension for more than a hundred years and if they did they were stripped of their wings and could never return to the holy place, but not their immortality.

Rapunzel hummed to herself as she made her way to the spot where Jack Overland had died. She came to the lake and gasped. The ice broke at the surface and his spirit lifted from its place. He looked around not noticing him. She knew exactly what happening.

"NO!" She screamed as Jack disappeared into the moon's gentle beams. She watched horrified.

She was doomed.

Panicking her breaths came in gasps as she gripped her long, silky, golden hair in her hands and pounded the ground.

This could not be happening.

She had to have Jack's soul guided to the Holy place or else she was damned to the Earth until she did.

Standing she looked around, tears in her eyes as she feared the worst.

She would lose her wings.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nintey nine years later.<em>**

She had done her best.

That should count for something right?

Tears streamed down her face as she counted the seconds.

**_51..._**

_**50...**_

_**49...**_

It was finally coming to an end. She had scoured the Earth for the spirit of Jack Overland, only to be empty handed.

He had become the spirit of Winter she thought.

She looked up at the moon above her and cried out, "WHY MAN IN THE MOON!"

**_40..._**

**39...**

_**38...**_

The blonde haired girl could not imagine such a torture.

To be left counting the few seconds you had left.

Reaching behind her she plucked a feather from her wings

She stared at the bloodied feather with such longing it hurt.

_**20...**_

_**19...**_

_**18...**_

She clasped the feather in her hand and decided by the Holy One's might that she would survive this horrible fate.

She closed her eyes and gave a sigh.

Rapunzel did not dare open them as the seconds trickled by.

"Goodbye my beautiful wings." She said softly.

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

"No please... No.." She whimpered in despair, collapsing in the middle the room as the moons light bathed her. Pain racked her body, agony flowing through her every fiber. Clenching her fist, tears streaming she cried out at the burning fire enhancing in its torturous levels.

"MAKE IT END!" She screamed, her own voice screaming back in the hollow echo of the clearing. Suddenly a warm light enveloped her convulsing body and she was lifted up and her dusted gold wings stretched to their full extent. Bathed within the light, all her pain vanished for just a moment until the light intensified the pain by a tenfold, and the beautiful angel released an unholy scream, the ground quaking from the sheer force.

It was all his fault.

Jack Overland.

She collapsed to the ground a broken reminder of her once self.

* * *

><p><strong>...Years had passed...<strong>

Merida DunBroch the Spirit of Summer was patrolling the woods, bringing life to the plants and bringing on the sun, since they did not have a Spirit of Spring. The flame headed girl came across an opening in a rock wall. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked through the dead vines and blinked her blue eyes in surprise at the sight. It was as if death itself had taken upon the circle of a clearing. The hard caked dirt was dry as a bone, and the remains of a water fall could be seen by the fossils of dead creatures within. There stood in the middle of the destruction a worn, blackened tower. Merida floated to the window opening and took a step inside.

A long trail of gold led her eyes in a circle around and around till it met the middle where a woman sat, her long golden hair greasy at the scalp. She could not see the girls face, but she noticed how her hair was dusty. She wore a soiled white dress. Merida marched over and crouched in font of the girl. "Lass?" She said softly.

Getting no response she decided to do something her quick temper would only allow her. She reached out and grasped the girl chin and lifted it up, eye to eye. Merida blinked her blue eyes and simply stared. She was looking at the most beautiful face. The girl had her eyes closed, as if she were asleep and Merida noticed how skinny she was. Pursing her lips, the clock nearby struck noon. The girl opened her eyes and Merida back up a bit frightened. Her eyes were a beautiful spring green though she did not look at Merida rather she stared at the clock behind her. The blonde girl opened her mouth and Merida gasped.

_"Flower Gleam and Glow _  
><em>Let your power shine <em>  
><em>Make the clock reverse <em>  
><em>Bring Back what once was mine <em>  
><em>Heal what has been hurt <em>  
><em>Change the Fates' design <em>  
><em>Save what has been lost <em>  
><em>Bring back what once was mine <em>  
><em>What once was mine..."<em>

Merida sat astounded at the angelic voice the girl had. Also the fact her hair had started to glow a beautiful gold. She sat there for hours waiting for the girl to sing again. By night fall Merida was impatient and decided that she would come tomorrow at noon by herself. She wanted to keep this to herself for now.

Everyday Merida returned and everyday she heard the same song.

That is when she decided to bring her friends to listen to the beautiful girl sing.

* * *

><p>"Merida where are we going?" Questioned Hiccup the spirit of Autumn.<p>

"Come on I want to do something fun..." Complained Jack, the Spirit of Winter.

"Just quit your whining!" Merida said the both of them.

When they made it to the clearing Merida got a happy grin on her face, and all three floated to the window. Merida having done this regularly, went to her exact spot and sat. Jack and Hiccup of the other hand gaped. They had never seen such a beautiful girl before in their life span. Jack drew closer to the girl who had her eyes closed, and he noticed the freckles on her nose. Hiccup went beside Merida and stood looking confused. "Merida?"

"Hush! Snow Cone sit down!" She hissed.

Jack pouted at his nickname and sat, crossing his legs, but levitated off the ground his staff in hand. The clock struck noon and the girl did what she always did. She began to sing her song. Merida looked smugly at Jack and Hiccup who gaped, "This is my singing angel you guys."

Rapunzel closed her mouth and her eyes as soon as the song ended.

"Who is she?" Asked Jack looking as curious as a cat.

"Careful there Jack, she might bite." Merida said jokingly.

The girl's eyes snapped open, a bright light behind them this time. They were not dull anymore.

Merida blinked and gaped in surprise. She had never done that before!

"J-Jack?" Her angelic voice said softly.

Jack turned around from looking at the clock and got closer to the girl.

"Jack Overland?" She questioned, sitting up.

"Yes?" Questioned Jack.

Immediately it was was as if someone had lit a candle. Her bright green eyes sparkled and she seemed to shine like a star. Tears fell down the girl's face and she broke a huge smile. "I've finally found you." She whispered.

The three friend were taken a back by the girl. What on Earth did she mean?

That is when she started her tale.


End file.
